Atvainojiet :Latvian for Sorry:
by Ashley Sensie
Summary: The day they left he was at the mans mercy. But this mercy was not shown. No, he was trapped. Until he would be rescued. RussiaxLatvia. HINTING Of PolandxLithuania. Their actual names are used occasionally.


"Disgraceful!"

A rough, violent shove and a painful slap.

"Repulsive!"

Another painful slap to the face. Unable to stop the onslaught of tears.

"Worthless damnable whore!"

More screams of Russian the younger couldn't fully make out, but he knew they were curses at him. The smaller looked up at the assailant looming over him. Riavis let out a scream as Ivan threw him against the wall by his throat, nearly choking him.

"Ivan!" Toris screamed as he stood in the doorway, grasping the frame tightly, and eyes blazing with anger, concern, and what seemed to be a small bit of fear. The Russian turned to the door, glaring his teeth gritted together, his grip tightening.

"Let him GO Vanya." The dark haired male said shaking his eyes glaring daggers at the tall, well built man before him; the one who had tormented him and his brothers into submission, the one who had raped him and Estonia countless times. The man many saw as a great and POWERFUL nation.

But this man is no great nation. He's a demon; straight from the pits of hell. Lithuania had a feeling if he was really from hell then his sister Belarus, even if she is cute, is probably one as well. He could probably beat Lucifer into submission the bastard.

"And why would I do that?"

Lithuania was returned from his thoughts by this man's voice. The fact he was smirking at him, but also glaring was unnerving. "Oh come now Liet, you know how much I utterly DESPISE others touching my property." He said then giggled like a child, but the giggles came out as snickers due to how deep the other's voice was. That was out of anger he knew.

Lithuania's eyes widened a little, but he was still glaring. The other was tightening his hold around the smaller nation's neck. The youngest of the three tried to claw at the Russians hand, trying to get free so he could breathe and run away.

"T...Tor...is." he whimpered loudly, voice cracking and breaking. Russia turned and raised an eyebrow at the boy then burst into fits of laughter. His laugh that of being insane. It made Lithuania quiver and jolt.

"Well would you look at this? It seems he's so much of a little whore to lust after his own Baltic brother can you believe it!?" he said stopping his foot once before bursting out into a frenzy of psychotic laughs. Estonia had run up behind Lithuania with Poland behind him. Who was glaring daggers at Russia.

"Like, let the kid go and no one gets hurt." He growled, his green eyes a flame with anger. No fear at all for the Russian. Russia glared heavily at Poland, he was here. That meant the other nations were here to take away his two little followers; his toys for when he felt like playing or when he was in a playful mood. But he wouldn't let them take away Latvia, no. The boy looked too much like Russia for him to ever dream to let go of him. He wanted to keep the boy close to him. Tie him down and watch as he slowly turned into another reflection of himself. Influence him to be just as wonderful of a nation as he was. But not become a nation; because if he became his own nation then he would leave Russia. He would be alone in this forsaken house. No noises to keep him from fully losing his mind. No sweet voices to whisper his name or call out to him.

No, this wouldn't do. He wouldn't lose Latvia, never. He'd kill the little brat before that happened.

He threw the boy against the other wall knocking several books off the bookshelf he had slammed into.

"Latvia!" Lithuania and Estonia shouted in a frantic tone as they rushed over to him. Estonia had been the first to be slammed against the face with the lead pipe Russia had been keeping inside his jacket.

"Eduard!" Poland yelled as he watched the older of the Baltic's fall face first onto the royal red rug that was laid in front of the Russians desk. His blood making several patches of the fabric turn into a deep crimson.

Poland turned and glared at the Russian before charging at him. "You bastard!" he screamed. He almost was in the range to sock him in his face, but Russia was quicker with his weapon and socked the other across the stomach with it. Poland let out a sound of agony as he clutched his stomach. But that didn't stop Russia from kneeing him once more then smacking him up the face with the pipe. He moved so his mouth was next to the others ear. He smirked chuckling darkly into it.

"Now you wouldn't take my little Latvia away from me would you? You've already taken Estonia and Lithuania." He said before he roughly kicked the other out the room so hard he hit his head against wall.

"Poland!" Lithuania screamed as he held Latvia close to him. This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was supposed to be fine, the three of them were supposed to leave together. Leave this hell behind them. Become their separate nations of their own. Be their selves. But the Russian wouldn't have allowed them to leave willingly.

"Lithuania~" The brown haired youths green eyes went wide as the shadow of the taller and bigger man loomed over him and Latvia, who was in his arms shaking like a leaf. Slowly, he turned his head to look up at the man before he was roughly yanked away from his brother by his hair.

"No! Let go of me! Latvia!" he screamed as he reached out toward the smallest of the Baltic's; tears running down his cheeks. Latvia tried to stand but the pain in the back of his head made him fall back down to his knees. He reached out to Lithuania face drenched in tears. "Lithuania!" he screamed his voice high pitched.

On his way to the door, Russia grabbed Estonia roughly by his hair the hair on the back of his head. He threw them both out of the door and across the hall. He turned to Latvia and smiles sweetly. "I'll be right back, Latvia." He said smiling. He slammed the door shut and locked it. When Latvia heard the click his heart began to speed up. He ran to the door and began to beat on it.

"No! Russia please let me out!" he screamed. He went to the windows and looked out them; they had frozen shut years ago. So trying to open them would be a useless waste of time. So he was helpless as he watched the three thrown outside into the piles of snow. He had to watch as several others came from the chopper that had been sitting outside waiting for them. That had been designed to take them all away. He felt the tears rush down his face in waterfalls.

The four continued to fight till some of the nations come and stopped them. He watched as China talked some sense into Russia then as the other walked back out of sight. He watched as England, America, Canada and China whisk the other three away. He watched as Lithuania struggled against England trying to get out of his hold. He knew the other didn't want to leave him here. Leave him trapped at the Russians mercy. But soon he watched as the chopper lifted into the air and flew away. He was trapped.

Locked in a death hold; his eyes went wide when he heard a slam of the front door. That ment Russia was angry. He wanted to hide, to find a way to escape the mad mans grip. He'd suffer tonight. And in the morning no one would be there to fix him.

He didn't turn to face the door when he heard the lock turn and the door open. He didn't want to give the other the satisfaction of seeing his tears. He was still in pain from the beating he had received from the other. He heard the other move but paid it no mind. When he looked up to see the reflection in the window pane he nearly let out a startled scream. The other was right behind him as he gripped Latvia's chin tightly, his other arm wrapping around his waist tightly; his mouth right next to his ear as he chuckled darkly.

"Oh my dear little Latvia; sweet, innocent, little Latvia; you poor thing being abandoned by your brothers like that. Such monsters aren't they." He said as he stroked the others lower cheek sweetly with the tips of his gloved fingers. Latvia yanked his head away from the other's grip.

"That isn't true! The only monster here is you!" Latvia screamed loudly. He felt the other tighten his hold on his waist as he dug his nails into the others hip tightly. "What was that Latvia?" Russia asked harshly through gritted teeth. Latvia clenched his eyes shut tightly as the tears continued to flow. "You heard me!" he screamed.

And that was when he knew he was in for it. Russia growled deeply as he turned the boy around and pinned him to the wall by his hair, his knee between the boy's legs. "You've been so insubordinate today Riavis. Hmm I think you need to be punished." He said as he smirked. Latvia's eyes widened at the other as he realized what he had done. He'd spoken out against the Russian when he was already angry with him. He was pretty much throwing himself into the lion's den. He let out a scream as he was thrown down onto the sleek, glossy brown desk. The edge dug into his back leaving a painful feeling. He tried to back away as much as he could. Then he saw the Russian glare and he knew that acting out against the other was only going to result in more pain.

"Where do you think you're going little Riavis?" he asked smirking. That question was rhetorical in all senses.

"Please Master Russia! I'm sorry!" the smaller screamed as he shook heavily. He covered his eyes with his arms so he wouldn't have to look at the tall male leaning over him. Russia smirked.

"Now, now, Riavis you have no need to cry. But punishment must be served, you understand da? If I don't break you in properly you'll continue to do this all again." He said smirking as he yanked the others arms from covering his eyes. Latvia looked up in terror as the other looked over his face.

Russia gripped the others wrists so tight that Latvia thought they might break from the pain. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut and his anger under control? Russia took both the boys wrists into his hands and pinned them above his head with one hand. He used the other to remove his scarf and to tie the boy's wrists together.

He used the other two ends of the scarf to tighten the grip around the boy's wrists to where I left a red imprint. Latvia whimpered making the Russian smirk. That's when he got an idea what to do with the rest of the scarf. He took the two ends and held the boys arms down and tied his elbows together. Not much was left of the scarf after tying these two places. But he did have enough to tie it around his mouth.

He smirked at his handy work as he gazed down at the crying boy in front of him. God it made this all the better, but he wasn't in his right mind. He moved next to the boy's ear and nibbled on the lobe, he felt the other quiver under the touch. "You want to know something _Riavis_?" he cooed. He pulled back then roughly tore the boys maroon uniform shirt off his body; the buttons popping and rolling onto the floor making little noises till they hit the wall or any other solid object.

He slid his hands over the boy's naked skin. He had always been curious as to how it felt. How soft it was, what it smelled like. What it tasted like. He couldn't contain in his feral growl at the thought.

"Your _brothers _abandoned you. You belong solely to _me_. They protected you from me until now; giving in to my every desire when I wanted. I took their innocence from them without a moment's hesitation. Do you want to know _WHY?_" He asked smirking. The smaller shook his head and looked away from the other before his chin as grabbed forcefully and raised a little.

"Look at me." He growled. Latvia whimpered then looked at the Russian leaning over him. His eyes were filled with tears, making the man smirk.

"They did it so I wouldn't do this. Did you know the night I met you, I wanted nothing more than to ravish you against the wall. But your precious brother Lithuania talked me out of it. So I had him instead." He said smirking.

Russia sat up then removed the glove on his right hand with his teeth before running his fingers up the boy's chest. It was as soft as he always thought it would be.

"I would have eventually taken you Latvia, but I would have been gentle. But seeing as how you have misbehaved so much today it won't be pleasure in the least." He said as he raised the boy's legs up. He reached down and roughly tore the boy's pants and underwear off in one full swoop, leaving the other fully exposed to the Russian. Latvia let out an embarrassed scream that was partially muffled by the scarf. The Russian hummed slightly as he propped the boy's legs onto the edge of the desk, keeping his legs open for him to inspect his lower half. He needed to make sure the boy was still a virgin.

He couldn't help but laugh childishly when he noticed the boy still had his foreskin.

"Oh Latvia you're so adorable." He said as he used his gloved hand to rub the tip of the others cock. Latvia's eyes went wide as he trembled from the shock of pleasure. He moved his gloved hand down to the others entrance which made the boys eyes go wide from fear. He began to struggle and tried to move away. He received a rough slap and was then roughly flipped over onto his stomach.

Latvia couldn't suppress the sobs anymore. He couldn't stop the tears as they fell heavily down his face and hit the desk beneath him. Russia leaned over him and kissed behind his ear then his ear lobe; trying to hush the other. Not like it would matter, no one was around anymore to hear the boy's cries and pleads for help.

"Hush now Latvia. You have no one to blame but yourself. As I have mentioned this is your punishment. You broke a rule, you retaliated against me." He said this and gripped the boy's hips hard enough to draw blood. "Besides if you were kissing that little bastard who knows what else you've done." He said as he swirled a finger around the tight ring trying to relax it. Latvia let out a shuddering gasp. He didn't like this, the touches; the voice being used, none of this. He didn't like it at all. He was scared and alone.

Russia groaned as he forced a finger inside the boy. There was no way he'd had sex before. He definitely was too tight. "My goodness, Latvia. You're so tight and warm; I can barely get my finger in or out of you." He said with a smirk. He pulled his finger out and smirked at how his finger was coated with clear fluid. He pulled the scarf down from the boys mouth, smirking when he heard a heavy gasp and a large set of panting come from the boy.

Russia turned the boy back over but before he did he heard the other give a small shriek of "No!"

He looked and smirked down at the other, apparently just simple fingering had gotten the other off enough to make him hard. "My goodness, such a slutty body you have." He said smirking. Latvia shook his head. "No." he choked out.

Russia smirked and grinded the boy roughly, the boy gasped loudly throwing his head back. And with a quick thrust, and a scream the Russian entered him.

Latvia felt the blood pouring down his legs as the other entered him. He was in so much pain it was killing him. He felt a few things tear and break as the other brutally thrusted in and out without stopping at all. The pain was immense, but the fact there was some sort pleasure whenever the other hit a spot inside him scared him. He wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else. He wanted to leave; he wanted to be with Lithuania and Estonia.

Soon he felt warmth engulf his lower stomach as he hit his orgasmic peak. White decorating and sprinkling down his stomach and legs. The Russian arched his back as he felt the boys muscles constrict around him. He shuddered as he released inside him; as the pleasure hit him full force.

He pulled himself away from the boy and looked down at him. Watching as the bodily fluids fell down the boys legs, as he cried. He could already see several bruises forming on him. He lent over the boy and untied him. Russia pulled the shaking and ravished boy into his arms gently stroking his hair.

"That hurt me more then it hurt you Riavis." He tilted his head up and kissed his forehead gently smirking; making the small one shake in his arms. "You won't leave me, will you?" he moved next to his ear and nipped it softly, making Latvia give a petrified look. "Because you know I love you to death, don't you." He said before chuckling darkly.

Latvia whimpered softly, and before he passed out from exhaustion. He wouldn't be able to leave the other on his own. He knew now he was trapped. And he couldn't help that.


End file.
